A Very Special Day: The Day After Ginny's Birthday
by Epeefencer
Summary: The forth installment of the Special Day series. Harry remains at the Burrow following Ginny's birthday.


**A Very Special Day**

 **The Day After Ginny's Birthday**

 _"MUM! He's still here," Ginny said._

 _Glancing over her daughter's head, she saw Harry curled up on the couch, still sound asleep._

 _"So I see," Molly said in shock. "So I see."_

Ginny turned gleefully and headed back into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and sat down at the table.

"Isn't it great that he's still here," she said enthusiastically.

Molly had a concerned look on her face. "Yes it is, dear," she said uncertainly, her eyes glancing in the direction of the parlour.

Ginny didn't notice her mother's concern. She just sipped her juice and stared off dreamily, a huge smile on her face. As far as she was concerned nothing mattered besides that her best friend was still there.

Molly began to fry up breakfast, all the while thinking about why the dear sweet boy she had become to love so much was still at the Burrow.

With a deep sigh, she planned out her next few actions, deciding that the first thing she had to do was take care of her family and Harry before anything else. After all, she was a mum through and through.

After that she would contact Minerva or if she wasn't available, perhaps Dumbledore, as someone needed to know where the boy was and maybe they would be able to determine why he hadn't returned to his relatives like before.

She was just finishing up cooking and putting all the food on platters when she heard a sleepy voice say "That smells wonderful," from behind her.

Ginny squealed in delight as she rushed over and took Harry into a huge hug. "You're still here!" she yelled happily.

Still rubbing his eyes, he disengaged from Ginny, smiled at her and said "Yeah, isn't it great."

Ginny nodded vigorously as she took him by the hand and led him to the table, forcing him down in the chair next to hers and poured him a glass of juice.

"I'm so glad you're still here," she said joyously. "I wished so hard last night that you could stay," she added, smiling widely at him.

"Really?" Harry asked incredulously. "You want me here?" he asked, his voice choked with emotion.

Ginny rolled here eyes at him and with a shake of her head said "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Harry gave an embarrassed shrug, not wanting to say why he was surprised by that fact.

As soon as the food was placed on the table Ginny began to heap food onto a plate which she placed before Harry. She then started filling a second one for herself.

Bill had just entered the kitchen and caught the exchange between his sister and Harry. He glanced at his mum to see if she had noticed the exchange but with her back to the table as she gathered more of the breakfast, he was sure that she had missed what had been said and the reaction to it.

Silently he vowed to pay more attention to Harry and what he said or how he reacted.

"Good morning everyone," he said cheerfully, as he sat down and dug into his own breakfast.

Molly finally finished getting everything onto the table and sat down with the others. After pouring herself a cup of tea and taking a sip, she turned her attention to her oldest.

"So William, when do you have to head back to Egypt?" she asked, a bit dejectedly.

Bill smiled mischievously as he met Ginny's eyes. "Well, about that," he said slowly.

Ginny could tell by his demeanour that he was up to something.

Bill paused and took another forkful of his eggs, causing Molly to huff in impatience.

He further drug things out by taking a sip of his tea before continuing. With a cheeky grin he said "I've put in for a transfer back here to England and I found out a couple of days ago that it has been granted."

Molly squealed like a school-girl as she jumped up out of her chair. She ran around the table and took Bill into a huge, bone crushing hug. "Why didn't you say anything before?" she scolded good naturedly.

As Molly released him, he turned back to his breakfast. "Well, I didn't see you till yesterday and since it was Sprite's birthday, I didn't want to take anything away from her special day," he replied.

"I wouldn't have minded," Ginny said with a smile.

Bill just shrugged. "I knew that but I still didn't want to intrude on your celebration."

"Thanks Bill," Ginny said as she finished her breakfast, gathered her dishes and took them over to the sink.

She headed for the stairs, pausing to hug Bill tightly as she passed. "I'm going to go up and change," she told her mum before she bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Bill watched her go with a smile on his face. Though he loved all his siblings, Ginny held a special place in his heart and it wasn't because she was the only girl. There was just something about her and he felt that she was someone special and would accomplish great things.

Harry finished his breakfast and added his dishes to the sink. He turned and looked at Molly sheepishly. "What can I do to help?" he asked softly.

Molly was about to tell him not to worry about helping out, but as she looked at him, she saw something in his demeanour that stopped her. She couldn't put a name to it, but somehow she realized that it was important to Harry to be of help.

Smiling at him she said, "Well, how about you give de-gnoming the garden a try."

Harry gave her a puzzled look and with a shrug said sheepishly "I've never done anything like that before."

Bill gave a chuckle. "I suppose not, living with muggles and all. Don't worry, it's pretty easy. Tell you what. Give me a few minutes and I'll take you out and get you started."

Harry gave the eldest Weasley sibling an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Bill," he said in relief.

Molly looked at her eldest with a smile, glad that he was willing to help Harry.

In no time at all, Bill was finished and he escorted Harry out back to the garden.

A few minutes after Harry and Bill had gone outside, Ginny came charging down the stairs. She pulled up short, looking around in confusion. "Where's Harry?" she asked her mum.

"Out in the garden with Bill learning the fine art of de-gnoming," Molly said with a smile.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle. "Good thing it's Bill teaching him and not the Twins."

Molly laughed along with Ginny. "Yes, I'm sure that the Twins would have a very different way of teaching Harry," she said humorously. "Well, no matter, he's in good hands with Bill," she continued. "Please go up and bring down the laundry."

Ginny sighed, she had hoped to be able to head right out and join Harry, but she she knew not to push her mum.

Molly gave a chuckle. "Don't worry," she said compassionately. "As soon as you bring it down, you can go and join Harry and Bill."

The change in Ginny was instantaneous and she raced off up the stairs. Molly's smile widened as she watched her daughter leave. Her enthusiasm for her young friend was something to behold. Shaking her head, Molly went to start sorting the wash.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Bill escorted Harry out into the back garden. As they approached the area, he slowed and motioned for Harry to do likewise.

Speaking softly he said "See those little movements over by the base of the bushes?"

Harry peered closely and could make out a rustling of the branches that had nothing to do with the light breeze that was blowing. "Yeah," Harry whispered.

"Those are the gnomes that infest the garden," Bill explained. "The trick is to catch one of them, then things are a lot easier."

Harry looked at Bill questioningly, causing Bill to laugh lowly. "Once you catch one and toss it over the hedge, the rest come out to see what the commotion is all about."

"Toss them over the hedge?" Harry said sceptically, eyeing the older boy bewilderedly.

"Yeah," Bill said with a smile. "You grab them by their feet, swing them around several times and then toss them as far as you can."

When Harry raised and eyebrow and looked at him dubiously, Bill patted him on the shoulder. "Just watch," he said.

Bill tried hard not to frown as Harry flinched a little when Bill had touched him. He vowed to watch Harry closely to see if he exhibited any more odd behaviours. Shrugging mentally, he got back to the job at hand.

Bill crept slowly down towards the base of one of the largest bushes, the final ten feet on his hands and knees. He slowed as he got closer. Suddenly his hand shot out and heard a gruff small voice. "Gerroff me!" or perhaps "Let go!", Harry wasn't quite sure.

Bill rose quickly and spun the gnome over his head for a few seconds before letting it go and watched as it sailed through the air, landing a fair distance over the hedge.

Within moments a small assemblage of gnomes began to appear. Bill hastily reached down to grab another. As he spun it over his head, he turned to Harry. "Well, what are you waiting for," he said with a laugh.

Harry shook himself and ran down to where Bill was and grabbed the nearest gnome. He was surprised at how much the little blighter struggled in his hand. It eyed Harry with a look of deep distaste all the while trying to punch him with its little fists.

"Swing it over your head," Bill encouraged him.

Harry tried to emulate Bill but found it was harder than Bill made it seem. The gnome was twisting and struggling so hard, Harry had a hard time holding on. Finally he got a little momentum going and managed to fling the gnome over the hedge. It barely made it ten feet past the hedge.

Bill laughed as he grabbed another gnome. "Not bad for your first attempt," he said with a smile. "You did a little better than Ron did his first time, but if you want to stop them from coming right back, you'll need to do a bit better."

Harry reached down and grabbed another, this time not pausing to look at it and he immediately began to swing the gnome with quite a bit more force than he used on the first one.

He watched in satisfaction as it fell just a couple of feet short of the one Bill had tossed.

"Not bad, Harry," Bill said approvingly as he grabbed another.

Harry was shocked as he looked down to grab another gnome. The crowd of gnomes continued to grow as more and more made their way out of their gnome-holes.

He couldn't believe how much fun he was having trying to match the distances that Bill was obtaining.

The number of available gnomes was rapidly depleting when he heard "Good one, Harry," from behind him.

He spun around and saw Ginny standing there, a smile on her face. "I don't think the Twins could match that one," she added with pride.

Harry blushed deeply at Ginny's praise. "I don't know about that," he said sheepishly.

"Ginny's right you know," added Bill. "They just do what is necessary to get the job done as fast as they can so they can get on to other things."

"Yeah, they'd much rather be in the house or off pranking someone," Ginny said, grinning at Harry.

"If you say so," Harry replied, thinking about what he knew of the Twins and deciding that maybe they had the right of it.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Molly watched out the window, staring at Harry as he was tossing gnomes with Bill. There was just something about the boy that tugged at her heart.

With a sigh she turned away, heading right for the fireplace so she could Floo-call Minerva.

Taking a pinch of Floo powder she called out "Hogwarts, Gryffindor Head-of-House Office."

With a whoosh of green she felt her head extend till she was looking out of the fireplace in Minerva's office.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" the Professor asked with a smile.

Molly sighed. "Well you know how Harry has been appearing here at the Burrow," she said with a wan smile. "He arrived yesterday for Ginny's birthday."

Minerva smiled at that. "Well, they seem to becoming fast friends," she replied.

"Yes, well that's not why I really called. It seems last night he didn't return to his relatives like in the past. This morning he was still here," Molly explained.

Minerva's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" she asked in surprise.

Molly just nodded and looked at the Professor hopefully.

Minerva sighed. "I have a few things I need to take care of here but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Minerva. I'll be looking for you," Molly replied with a wan smile.

As Molly's head disappeared, Minerva took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Good Godric," she muttered. "What next?"

With a shake of her head, she turned back to the house elf who stood waiting by her desk. "Now where were we?" she asked.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Bill was watching Harry closely as they were playing Quidditch. Though he couldn't pin-point anything specific, there was just something that seemed . . . well a bit off about the slight young boy.

Though he looked absolutely joyous while flying, there were a few unguarded moments as he watched his siblings interacting. As his brothers and sister laughed, joked and teased one another, a look of extreme longing flashed across Harry's face.

It was just another of the small things that Bill had noticed about him. It made Bill wonder about what Harry's life was really like.

Harry currently had the Quaffle and was racing down the pitch. George swooped down, trying to snatch the ball from Harry's hand. Harry dove down at the last second to avoid the steal.

George missed the Quaffle but ended up with a fistful of Harry's shirt, almost pulling it up over Harry's head. In that brief instant, Bill saw a huge bruise on Harry's back.

George quickly let go and Harry's shirt fell back down, covering his back once again. Glancing around quickly, Bill saw that no one else had noticed the state of Harry's back.

Bill closed his eyes and replayed the moment over in his mind. The thing that bothered him was he was sure the bruise looked like a fist imprint, going so far as to seeing what looked like a spot where a ring was on one of the fingers.

Bill was jolted out of his retrospection by the Quaffle slamming into his stomach.

"Falling asleep on us?" Charlie asked humorously. He then noted the look on his older brother's face. "You all right?" he asked looking quite concerned.

"Yeah," Bill replied. "But we need to talk later."

Charlie nodded, "Okay big brother. Let's finish this game first."

Bill nodded in reply before taking off after Ginny who was speeding down the pitch towards their goal.

It was well over an hour later when Ginny scored, ending the game at fifty goals to forty-seven. Ginny, Harry and Fred were celebrating their win over Bill, Charlie and George.

Charlie flew up next to Bill as the others headed into the house for some well earned refreshments. "What's up, Bill?" he asked.

Bill glanced around, making sure that they were alone. "Have you noticed anything about Harry?" he asked softly.

He watched as Charlie scrunched his face, rubbing a hand over it several times. He opened his mouth to speak several times before he blew out a short breath, looking quite puzzled. "Like what?" he asked hesitantly.

Bill turned half sideways on his broom facing his brother, one hand fisted and resting on his thigh, his mouth twisted in a grimace. "You know," he said tightly. "Anything . . . well . . . kind of off or odd?"

Charlie huffed and stared at his older brother. Again, he looked like he was going to say something but then hesitated, his eyes searching Bill's face intently.

It was Bill's turn to huff impatiently. "Just say it," he growled lowly.

Charlie clenched his teeth, still staring at Bill as if he was trying to read his mind. After a moment he asked "Why do I have to go first?"

Bill looked at him irritably. "Cause I'm trying to see if anyone else noticed anything like I think I've noticed."

Charlie stared at Bill again for several moments but then let his gaze drift off. Bill could tell he wasn't looking at anything in particular, but seemed deep in thought.

Then with a sigh, he looked back at Bill. "Yeah, I have, kind of."

When Bill looked at him questioningly, Charlie sighed again. "It's little things. Each on their own they seem kind of minor, but when you start putting them all together they begin to add up."

"Like what?" Bill prompted, his gaze fixed intently on his younger brother.

"Like how sometimes when someone moves suddenly near him, a look of fear flashes across his face. Then it's gone, sometimes so fast you wonder if it was really there," Charlie said softly.

Bill nodded, "Anything else?"

"He flinches a lot too, like he's tensing up as if expecting something," Charlie continued. "I also noticed he doesn't like to stand or be near any adults."

Bill nodded, his look rather melancholy.

Charlie let his head flop back, looking skyward. "I've wondered about his clothes too," Charlie said, looking back towards Bill. Then with a grimace he added softly "And I think I saw some bruises on him today."

Bill turned rather green at Charlie's last statement and he sighed deeply. Nodding his head he said "Yeah. Those are the things I've noticed too."

Both of them sat there quietly for several moments.

"What are we going to do?" Charlie finally asked.

Bill just stared at Charlie for a moment. "I don't know," he answered softly. "I'm pretty sure he'd react badly if we confronted him."

Charlie looked at his brother helplessly, his shoulders sagging. Suddenly his demeanour changed in an instant. "Damn it to Hell" he growled lowly, his fists clenched in rage.

"Easy, Charlie," Bill said softly.

Charlie glanced at his brother. "I just want to smash something . . . or someone," he said disgustedly.

Bill eyed him sympathetically. "I'm with you on that."

His attention was drawn down to the ground where he saw someone walking towards the Burrow.

"McGonagall is here," he said with a frown. He glanced at Charlie and before he could even say anything, Charlie smiled at him, saying "Don' worry Bro, I've got your back."

Bill smiled back and nodded. "We'd better head down and see what's going on."

As he turned his broom around, Charlie came up beside him and clapped him on the back. "Let's go," he said with a smile. "Ginny would never forgive us if we didn't help out her best friend."

Bill laughed at him. "You got that right."

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Professor Minerva McGonagall marched up the path to the Burrow, her mind going mile a minute. She was trying to figure out what was going on with one Harry James Potter.

She had been very concerned about him and still beat herself up for leaving him at his relatives all those years ago. " _Damn Albus to hell,"_ she thought to herself. " _Never should have let him leave him there with nought but a letter to explain things. Godric, it was the middle of the night."_

She just hoped everything was all right.

As she knocked, she felt someone come up behind her; turning she was a little surprised to see the two oldest Weasley boys.

"William, Charlie," she said in greeting.

"Professor," the two acknowledged.

With a small smile she said, "Really now. I'm no longer your professor and even though you Charlie, have just graduated, please call me Minerva."

"Minerva, then," Bill said, extending his hand to shake McGonagall's.

Charlie had a strange look on his face. Shaking his head he laughed lowly. "Don't know if I'll ever be comfortable with that," he said, also shaking his old professor's hand.

"I'm guessing you're here because of our visitor," Bill said as Molly opened the back door.

"Minerva," she cried, as she took the older witch into a bear hug.

Once released, she looked at Bill and nodded.

In no time at all, they were all seated at the table in the kitchen with cups of tea and a large plate of biscuits to share.

"Now what's all this about Harry?" Minerva asked, sipping her tea.

Bill and Charlie just sat back and watched as their mother got a concerned look on her face, twisting her hands in her lap.

"Well, like before, he appeared here over night, arriving the morning of Ginny's birthday," Molly explained. "He spent all day here, having a wonderful time helping to celebrate her special day."

Minerva nodded, " _So far nothing unusual,"_ she thought to herself.

Molly blushed, looking quite embarrassed. "The thing is, we don't know where he lives, so no one could take him back to his relatives."

It was McGonagall's turn to look embarrassed. Blushing slightly, she said "Sorry about that. An oversight on my part."

Molly gave her an appreciative smile. "No matter. It usually didn't make a difference as he always disappeared during the night."

"Until this morning," Minerva said plainly.

"Right," Molly agreed.

"Any idea what the difference is?" Minerva asked.

Molly sighed in frustration. "None what so ever," she replied.

Bill listened intently as the two women discussed what they knew about each of Harry's visits, glancing at Charlie several times to see his reaction.

Just as they finished summing up the situation, Ginny and Harry came into the room from the parlour.

"Hey, Mum," Ginny said with a smile. "May Harry and I have some more juice?"

"Certainly, dear," Molly said, rising to get the juice from the cold box.

Bill noticed the look of concern that flashed across Harry's face as he noticed Professor McGonagall sitting at the table. He looked very reticent about coming further into the room.

"Hello, Harry," Minerva said in greeting.

"Hello, Professor," he replied lowly.

Bill noticed he wouldn't make eye contact with the Professor, his eyes fix firmly on the floor and he looked exceedingly uncomfortable.

Just then Ron came clomping down the stairs. "Hey Mum, when are we going to have lunch?"

"In a little bit," Molly replied. "We have a guest."

It was then that Ron noticed Professor McGonagall sitting at the table.

Bill and Charlie chuckled at Ron's comical reaction. He turned bright red, his eyes popping out in surprise.

"O-okay, mu-mum," he stammered. With that he spun around and disappeared back up the stairs at a dead run.

Molly looked embarrassed as she turned to the professor. She looked like she was trying to find the right thing to say but Minerva cut her off.

"No need to apologize," she said humorously, her face breaking out in an uncharacteristic smile.

They turned their attention back to Harry who looked like he wished he was anywhere else but standing there in the Weasley's kitchen.

Ginny was carrying the two cups of juice back towards Harry when she noticed his change in demeanour. She wasn't sure what had caused it, but her heart went out to her best friend.

"Come on, Harry," she said softly. "Let's go back into the parlour."

Harry gave her a wan half smile.

"Perhaps we all should go into the parlour," Minerva said, rising to follow the two young children.

Harry glanced at the professor apprehensively.

Bill rose and being near Harry, he gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. He wasn't surprised to feel Harry flinch slightly. More and more it seemed his suppositions about him were becoming apparent.

"Alright there?" he asked kindly.

Harry glanced up at Bill, for some reason he couldn't find his voice. With a small grimace, all he could do was shrug.

"Relax, Harry. We're here for you," Bill said, pulling Harry in with a one arm hug.

Harry's throat tightened up and he fought the tears that filled his eyes. Here was someone he barely knew and he'd shown him more kindness than his relatives had ever done all the years he'd spent in their care.

Once they were all in the parlour and finding seats, Molly turned to her eldest. "Bill, if you would, please set some privacy wards."

"Of course Mum," he replied, drawing his wand.

Though Harry was feeling decidedly uncomfortable, he watched in fascination as Bill set the wards.

"Pretty cool, huh" Ginny whispered into his ear.

Harry couldn't hide his smile, "Yeah it is," he replied, a bit in awe of Ginny's brother.

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch, Bill joining them while Charlie sprawled in the chair next to the couch. He gave Harry a smile and a reassuring nod.

Once again, Harry felt his throat constrict. " _This is what a family should feel like,"_ he thought to himself.

As he blinked his eyes to clear the tears he felt Ginny take his hand. He turned and looked at her. She just smiled at him, seeming to understand what he was feeling. No words were necessary and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall said softly, drawing his attention. "Please understand that you aren't in any trouble. All we want to do is figure out why you didn't return to your relatives like in the past."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Not knowing what to say, he just nodded.

"Do you have any idea why?" Minerva asked.

Harry just shrugged. His mind was in such turmoil he didn't think he could give a coherent answer.

Just then Ginny giggled. "Maybe it's my fault," she said with a grin.

"Why's that?" Molly asked, looking perplexed.

"Last night I wished that Harry didn't have to leave," Ginny replied smugly.

This elicited a chuckle from the other occupants of the room.

"Interesting," Minerva said thoughtfully.

Before the conversation could continue there was a knocking at the back door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Molly asked as she rose.

She made her way out into the kitchen and was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore standing on the other side of the door. She hurriedly opened it.

"My, what a surprise to see you here, Headmaster," she said in greeting.

"Hello, Molly," Albus greeted jovially. "If I'm not mistaken I believe Minerva is here."

"Why, yes she is," Molly replied, a bit shocked that he knew.

"Come in," she said with a tight smile. "We're in the parlour," she continued as she led the way.

Minerva was surprised at seeing Albus walk into the room. She had to fight down the irritation she felt. She saw his eyes scan the occupants of the room, noting how they fixated on Harry for a moment. She did not like the look that flashed briefly over his face as he did so.

Bill too, noticed the look that Dumbledore gave Harry and he also wasn't happy with what he saw. It had been a cold, calculating look. A look he had only ever seen on the face of the Goblins when they were looking at an especially valuable piece of treasure.

He glanced at Charlie and saw him frowning too. Their eyes met and his brother gave him a determined nod. Bill let a small smile grace his face as he returned the nod.

There was an air of expectation hanging in the room, all eyes fixed on the newcomer. The silence drew out to where it was just becoming uncomfortable when Dumbledore spoke. "Ah, there you are Minerva," he said warmly.

"Headmaster," she replied, a bit coolly.

Though he let nothing show outwardly, internally, he frowned. That was not the greeting he had expected to receive. When she didn't continue with anything he figured he'd need to explain his presence.

Clearing his throat he said "I came looking for you and when I didn't find you I asked Tibby where you had gotten to."

Again, Minerva said nothing, just meeting his gaze.

"When she said that Molly Weasley had contacted you, I enquired about what and she said that it had something to do with Harry Potter. I decided to see if there wasn't anything I could do to help," he explained.

"I am curious as to why you didn't bring the matter to my attention?" he added, sounding a bit disproving.

Minerva fought down her irritation, though she did silently say to herself she needed to have a conversation with Tibby. While she couldn't prohibit the elf from speaking to the Headmaster, she could make sure what was said was a bit more circumspect in what she said.

"I didn't bring it to your attention as I had no information about anything. Besides, matters concerning new students falls to me as Deputy Headmistress," Minerva stated benignly.

"Ah," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, though Minerva could see his mind working.

"Yes, true," he continued. "Though I did find it a might curious as to why Harry was mentioned in connection with the Weasleys."

Molly explained what had happened with Harry's visits. All the while she was doing so, Bill watched as Harry became more and more uncomfortable.

Dumbledore smiled benignly as he listened to Molly's tale about each of Harry's visits.

"That be as it may, but I think it's time I take Harry back to his relatives," Dumbledore said when she finished.

Bill heard his sister gasp and he looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was struggling to keep them from falling.

Molly looked crestfallen. "We were about to have lunch," she said softly, looking quite forlorn.

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best if we leave now," Dumbledore said firmly.

For some reason this infuriated Harry and his embarrassment changed to anger. "What right did this man have to interfere in his life," he thought.

"No!" Harry said tersely.

Dumbledore looked at Harry in surprise. "What's that?" he asked in disbelief. No one, especially a child, had ever denied his orders before.

"I said no," Harry repeated hotly.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said soothingly. "I'm sure your Aunt must be worried about your absence."

"Ha," Harry answered derisively.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said patronizingly. "I'm sure you're mistaken."

All eyes were now on the two of them.

"My relatives couldn't care less about me," Harry said disdainfully.

Dumbledore gave him a pitying look. "I'm sure your Aunt cares about you very much."

Bill watched as Harry shook with rage.

"Care about me! Care about me!" he screamed in anger. "I'll show you how much they care about me" he yelled, rising to his feet.

In one swift move, Harry pulled his shirt up.

Everyone gasped as they looked at him. All across his torso were a series of bruises.

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth and she sobbed in a whimper. Tears flowing freely from her eyes as she took in Harry's battered body.

From his angle, Bill noticed that a couple of Harry's ribs were at an odd an angle, as if they had been broken and healed improperly.

"I'd rather live on a rubbish tip than ever go back there," Harry said, tears in his eyes. "In fact I'm never going back there. You can't make me."

"Now, Harry," Dumbledore began.

He was interrupted by a loud popping sound. Next to the fireplace a trunk with an owl cage on top of it had appeared.

As everyone looked at the things that had appeared, Harry suddenly seemed to realize what he had done. With a strangled sob, he dropped his shirt back down, covering himself and he bolted from the room.

Dumbledore sat there stunned, not seeming to comprehend what he had seen.

Minerva gave a angered hissing sound, furious at what she had seen.

Molly was sobbing deeply, her heart hurting for the young boy who had obviously suffered so much.

Ginny jumped to her feet, looking so lost and crying for her friend.

Charlie rose quickly, taking his sister into his arms as she struggled to get away. Trying to go after Harry.

Bill jumped up too. "I'll go get him," he said softly to the distraught Ginny. He then hurried from the room.

Dumbledore sat here in stunned silence, turning quite pale. His mind not wanting to believe what he had just seen. Rising shakily, he muttered "I need to find him. With the appearance of his things I fear the wards protecting him at Privet Drive have fallen."

Minerva was on her feet in an instant. "I think you'd better go," she said angrily. "You've done enough to that poor boy. I knew we should never have left him there, Albus. I told you what sort of people they were."

With a dazed look, his eyes met Minerva's. "Perhaps you are right. I need to go think about things."

Without another word he walked over to the fireplace and Flooed away.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Harry slowed as he exited the Burrow. His anger giving way to feelings of intense shame and embarrassment. He never wanted to share what his relatives did to him with anyone.

He wiped furiously at the tears streaming down his face. " _How can I ever face them again?"_ he thought sadly to himself.

Hearing the door open behind him, Harry concentrated on being somewhere safe. With a loud pop, he disappeared from view.

Bill opened the door and was glad to see Harry was still in sight. Just as he was about to call to the boy, he disappeared with a pop.

"Shite!" he exclaimed softly. Then as almost as if was an echo, he heard another soft pop in the distance. Nodding to himself with a small smile, he began to head to where he heard the second pop sound.

Slowly he climbed the ladder, sticking his head into the tree-house that had been the refuge of all the Weasley children at one time or another. There curled up in the corner, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs and his head buried into his knees was the one he was looking for.

"Hey, Harry," he said softly. "Mind if I join you?"

Harry slowly raised his head and stared at the eldest Weasley son. Looking quite forlorn, he gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

Since he hadn't said no, Bill finished climbing into the tree-house. He slowly made his way over to Harry and sat down next to him.

Harry eyed him apprehensively but said nothing.

"It's okay, Harry," Bill said softly as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, drawing him into his side.

He felt Harry stiffen but then he slowly relaxed into the comforting hug.

Bill heard Harry sigh and felt him snuggle closer into him. It brought a smile to his face knowing he was bringing some sense of comfort to the young boy who had suffered so much.

They stayed that way for several minutes when Bill became aware of Harry's shaking. Looking down he was surprised to see tears running down his face, barely making a sound. He'd never seen someone cry so quietly and he wondered what was the cause.

Gently, he took his free hand and began to run it through Harry's hair, softly caressing the distraught boy in an effort to calm him down.

Finally after several minutes, Harry's sobbing eased until he was just breathing raggedly.

"That feels really nice," Harry whispered hoarsely.

"Glad I could help," Bill replied quietly. "Want to talk about what's going on?" he asked after a moment.

Harry tensed in Bill's grasp.

"Harry, it's just you and me here and I promise never to reveal anything we talk about without your permission," Bill said softly but seriously. He felt Harry relax a bit before he sat up slowly, staring intently into Bill's eyes.

Bill held his gaze steady as Harry stared at him, looking for something in his eyes. He saw Harry's face change slightly, whatever he had been looking for, he must have found.

Softly, barely above a whisper, Harry began to tell Bill about his growing up at the Dursley's. It took everything he had not to react to what the young boy told him. He knew if he let his anger out that Harry would probably think that his anger was directed at him.

Slowly Harry's tale wound down leaving him feeling drained but somehow things seemed a little better for his having shared his story with someone.

When Harry fell silent, Bill took him in a tight hug, tucking Harry's head under his. Only then did he let the tears he had been fighting, fall. His heart aching for the young boy he held.

Harry gripped Bill tightly, returning the hug he was receiving twice as hard. Sitting up, he removed his glasses, trying to clean them from all the smears and tear stains.

"Here. Allow me," Bill said with a smile, drawing his wand.

Harry watched in astonishment as Bill cleaned his glasses with a simple wave of his wand.

"Thanks," he said with a small smile as he put his glasses back on.

"Is it okay if I let the others know that I'm with you and you're safe?" Bill asked.

Harry was taken by surprise that Bill would even ask. Nodding his head he said "Yeah, that's fine."

He watched in awe as a brilliant white light shot from Bill's wand and took off towards the Burrow. He thought it looked like some kind of animal but it was gone before he could figure out what it was.

"Bloody brilliant," he breathed out, awestruck. When he looked at Bill questioningly, Bill just chuckled.

"It's a variation of the Patronus Charm," Bill explained, smiling at Harry.

"I can't wait to learn that," Harry said eagerly.

Bill laughed. "It will be some time before you can do that."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I guess it will be a while before I'm ready for something like that," he said wistfully.

Bill ruffled Harry's hair. "You'll get there, don't worry."

Harry ducked his head, a bit embarrassed but silently loving Bill's attention.

"Ready to go back in?" Bill finally asked.

Harry cringed, feeling embarrassed as he thought about how everyone would react.

As if he read Harry's mind, Bill said softly "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

With a worried look, Harry asked "How can you be so sure?"

Bill smiled at him reassuringly. "Trust me, Harry. We Weasleys won't let anything happen to you that you don't want to happen."

"I . . . I just don't want to go back to my relatives," Harry said forlornly.

"I won't let that happen," Bill said firmly.

When Harry looked at him disbelievingly, Bill gave him a a reassuring hug. "Harry, everyone saw what has been done to you and heard what you said. People who treat children like that ,well just know that Mum and Professor McGonagall won't let that happen."

"What about that man, Dumbledore. He seemed rather insistent," Harry replied uncertainly.

"Let my Mum and Professor McGonagall handle him," Bill replied with a smile.

Harry sighed deeply. "Okay," he said softly as he rose to his feet, giving Bill a wan smile.

Bill rose and pulled Harry into a one armed hug. "It will be all right," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said sincerely. "Thanks for coming after me and listening to me. No one has ever done anything like that for me before."

Bill felt his heart soar and he vowed to do everything he could to keep Harry's trust and make sure he never had to suffer like he had before.

Harry stared at the floor for a moment before looking back up to Bill. "And Bill, if you have to, you can tell someone about what I told you."

Wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders, Bill led him over to the ladder. "Thanks Harry. I will if I have to, but I hope that won't be necessary."

Harry nodded and leaned into the embrace of the older boy, letting him lead him back to the Burrow.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

As the pair walked into the parlour, all the people fell silent, staring at Harry with worried looks on their faces.

Ginny was seated on the couch where she had been when Harry had fled. She was sniffling, and had obviously been crying. As soon as she spotted Harry, she jumped up and ran across the room to him.

It looked like she would bowl him over, but she pulled up just short, staring into Harry's eyes. Gently she reached out and touched his cheek. "All right there, Harry?" she whispered emotionally.

Harry gave her a wan smile. "Yeah," he whispered back. "Bill and I had a good talk."

"I'm glad," she whispered back. Tenderly she reached out and took him into a gentle hug, as if she was afraid to hurt him.

As they broke apart, Harry noticed his things sitting by the fireplace. In his rush to leave, he hadn't noticed that they had arrived.

"Hedwig!" he called out in joy as he ran over to her cage. He swiftly opened it and let Hedwig jump out onto his arm. He gently ran his fingers through her neck feathers while she rubbed her head against him.

"Why don't you let her out to hunt?" Bill said, coming over to him. He steered Harry over to the closest window which was open to let in the last of the summer breezes.

His beautiful Snowy Owl jumped from his arm onto the windowsill, paused as she turned her head back, looking at him. She gave a soft hoot and sprung into the sky.

Harry couldn't hide the smile that sprang forth on his face. "I'm so glad she can fly free here," he said wistfully.

Bill looked at him questioningly, so with a wan smile he said "Uncle Vernon threatened to lock her in her cage if he saw her outside of the house."

Charlie growled lowly. Muttering something about what he'd do to people who mistreated animals. Harry didn't quite catch what he said in full. He just knew he didn't ever want Charlie to turn his anger on him. He knew it wouldn't be good.

While he had been talking to Ginny and taking care of his owl, Molly had gone into the kitchen and thrown together lunch. She returned with a huge platter filled with a large mound of sandwiches, a bowl of crisps and a tray of drinks.

As they were eating, Minerva turned to Harry. "Harry, while you were outside, Molly and I discussed your situation. Since there is only a little over a couple of weeks till school starts, we were wondering if you'd like to remain here with the Weasleys?"

Harry stared at the Professor wide-eyed. "They'd – they'd want me?" he stammered.

"Of course we would," Molly, Bill, Charlie and Ginny chorused.

Harry had to blink back the tears that threaten to fall. Having a hard time believing that someone wanted him.

"Bill, why don't you take Harry's things up to your room after lunch," Molly said to her eldest.

"I don't want to kick anyone out of their room," Harry protested.

Bill smiled at him, resting his hand on his shoulder. "No problem, Harry. I'll just bunk in with Charlie till I have to go back to Egypt to finish up a few things. Then I'll be moving into my own flat, so don't you worry about taking my room."

"Yeah, and I'm leaving for Romania about the same time," Charlie added. "It will be fun to spend time with this lout till then," he added humorously.

Harry couldn't believe how things were turning out. He had people who actually wanted him around and treated him so wonderfully.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him in a hard hug. "Welcome home, Harry," she whispered in his ear.

As Harry returned her hug, he thought to himself, "This has to be the best day of my life that I can remember."

"Home," he whispered happily.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

 **A/N: Here's the latest instalment of the Special Day series. I hope you like it.**

 **As always, your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
